Was It Just A Dream?
by googlygummybear
Summary: What if everything that happened after Elsa used her powers at her coronation never happened. What if it was all just her imagination? How will things turn out without the events that changed the Snow Queen so much?


**Hello dear fanfiction readers, I'm here with my first ever Frozen fanfic. This idea came to me randomly and thought it would be amazing. I hope you all enjoy.**

Elsa snapped out of her thoughts as she looked around the ballroom. _"How did I get here," _she thought, seeing all the guests watching her, _"I was sitting in the dungeon, Prince Hans had just told me that Anna was dead, because of me."_

"My lady?" one of the guards asked, Elsa turned her attention to him.

Anna, who was standing in the crowd, moved closer to her sister, "Elsa, I'm sorry; I didn't mean to yell like that."

"W-what are you talking about?"

Her sister gave her a look of confusion, "I yelled at you and you kind of snapped," she said wringing her hands.

The queens eyes widened as she looked around and for the first time noticed that the large piece of ice that had been separating her from the rest of the guests was gone; and no one had a look of fear on their face. "But, the ice, everyone was scared…"

"What ice my lady?" the guard asked her, giving her a worried look.

Elsa shook her head and stood up straight, "Never mind, I'm sorry for my outburst, please excuse me."

She moved passed her sister and walked quickly across the ballroom and left the guests. Finally she found herself standing on a balcony in the back of the castle, overlooking the mountains of Arendelle.

"How did this happen? Did I just imagine all of those terrible things? No. I couldn't have, they were much too real…" Elsa gripped the railing of the balcony tightly between her hands as she mumbled to herself.

"Elsa? Are you alright?" The queen jumped when she heard her sister's voice call quietly from behind her.

She turned around and saw her Anna standing there, her eyes filled with worry. Her hair was still up with her green ball gown, which was not what she had been wearing the last time Elsa and seen her.

"I'm fine Anna, I just," she paused, letting the warm summer breeze blow her dress billow gently, "I just need some air."

The red head slowly walked towards her old sister, causing Elsa to step back until she came in contact with the balcony railing. "Please talk to me, something's wrong. The way you were looking at everyone down there…"

"Anna, please, I'm fine. Go back to the party, have fun."

Anna shook her head and made a move to get closer to her sister. Elsa quickly moved around her and back into the castle. Before Anna could catch up with her she practically ran to her room before slamming the door behind her.

Elsa walked over to her window and looked out at the courtyard below, filled with the town's people of Arendelle; all gathered to support her as she was given the crown and officially made Queen of Arendelle.

She still had no idea what had happened. Elsa thought that when Anna yelled at her that she had accidentally creating a large piece of ice that had scared many of the people in the room. The Duke of Weselton had called her powers sorcery, and that was all she had before she turned and left. Outside though was when things went terribly wrong.

All the citizens wanted to congratulate her, but the person who had stuck out to her was a pleasant woman, carrying her child tightly in her arms. The woman had asked if there was something wrong, but before she could reply the Duke of Weselton had come after her and she had once again accidentally sent a blast of ice towards him. After that the woman had shielded her child away from Elsa, as if she was a danger, which in way she could have been. Then after the fountain was frozen the rest of the courtyard had followed in suit.

After everything that happened the last thing Elsa actually remembered was hearing Prince Hans tell her that Anna was dead. That her heart had been frozen, by her own powers.

Elsa turned away from the window and sat down on her bed, looking down at her palms. Only then did she notice that she still had only one glove on, that Anna had her other one. She knew that she would have to go back to the party, and act as though nothing had happened. But to everyone else that was easy, because they hadn't seen what she had.

"Don't let them in," Elsa said quietly as she stood up and made her way to the doors that led to the grand hallway. "Don't let them see." She slowly made her way towards the grand staircase. "Be the good girl you always have to be."

All the way down the stairs and towards the ballroom the platinum blonde queen chanted her mantra from her childhood, keeping her hands clasped in front of her. As she stood in the doorway of the ballroom everyone's eyes landed on her.

She looked straight ahead, straight though the opening the crowd had made, allowing her to get to the throne on the other side. As she walked, she saw Anna standing next to Hans; her eyes still filled with worry, but now had a mix of sadness.

Elsa stood in front of the throne and sat down elegantly, keeping her eyes trained dead ahead of herself. The guests finally, but slowly, returned to their own conversations, but Anna kept her eyes on her sister, before finally remember that she had her glove.

Anna left Hans' side and went up to her sister, giving a small curtsey before holding out the teal glove. "Here, I thought you might want this back."

Elsa stood and gave her younger sister a tight lipped smile before grabbing the glove. She slipped it over her hand, immediately feeling more relieved. "Thank you very much Anna." The red head nodded and gave her a small smile as well. When she turned to go back, Elsa saw Hans watching them, and then something flashed in her mind. "Anna."

She turned and looked at her sister with a hopeful look, "yeah?"

"You and Hans, about getting married," she stopped and looked as Anna's face brightened even more, "you have my blessing."

Anna gave a huge smile and threw herself at her sister, wrapping her arms tightly around her for a hug. "Thank you Elsa, you're the best."

The queen slowly and hesitantly returned the hug, "You're welcome Anna."

When the two released each other Anna went back to where Hans was, telling him the good news with a high and happy voice.

Elsa didn't know why she had said yes all of a sudden. Whether it was out of guilt or pity, but for some reason she had thought that her 'vision' would have especially made her glad that she had said no. But now as she watched Hans and Anna dance happily around the ball room, she knew that she made a good choice, and that they would be amazingly happy together.

**Now please note that everything after Hans told Elsa that Anna was dead never happened, that is why Elsa was so confused about everything.**

**Please review to let me know how a did and how you guys' think I can improve.**

**~Googlygummybear~**


End file.
